Recently, goods and places shown in broadcast have attracted attention. Such information has great effects on purchasing goods related to corresponding broadcast. Accordingly, there are required an advertising method and system capable of increasing advertising effects and convenience of purchasing goods by connecting information provided by broadcast to purchase of consumers.